Fox in the Spider's Nest
by Akid4ever
Summary: Spiderman is a hero, who needs guidance. Who better to help him than a man who's been helping people for 3,000,000 years. Naruto fuses with Spiderman fic. No Male/Male pairings Curse words and bloody scenes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Naruto/Spider-Man crossover that will be completely in the Marvel Universe. I will use a combination of the comic and the Amazing Spiderman movies that came out in 2012 and 2014. I will try to blend them together to make as much sense as possible. I used one year older than the comic's age because it find that it fits better, but the character's looks and events for awhile will be for the movie. There will be more than just average Spider-Man characters, there will be other Marvel characters as well. This story starts at the end of Amazing Spider-Man 2, so SPOILERS. **

July 19, 2014:

Peter Parker watched as Gwen Stacy, his girlfriend fell inside of the clock tower toward what seemed to be her most certain death. For Peter time seemed to slow as it did when he had to make decisions of importance like saving someone's life. Peter through his mask looked unwavering at Gwen as she fell and extended his arm to launch his web, but before he did everything turned completely black.

In the dark void:

Peter looked around searching for Gwen, but all around him here could only see darkness. Even with his night vision gifted to him through his spider powers only allowed him to see darkness. Peter looks around and in a pained voice calls out "G Gw Gwen, Gwen are you there?" Hearing no response Peter begins to let tears fall from his eyes and takes off the remains of his mask, gripping it with anger .

A voice calls out from the darkness "Wipe your tears Peter Parker, she isn't dead." Peter looks around and in a shaky voice asks "Who's there? What do you mean that she's not dead? YoU BETTER ANSWER ME. YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF 10 TO TELL ME." The voice tsks and replies "Or you'll what, beat me to a pulp? You're 295,000 years to young to even lay a hand on me.

Peter realizing that being angry with the seemingly boneless voice would get him nowhere said "Please you have to tell me how she isn't dead yet. I have to know." The voice took on a tone that seemed to level with Peter and replied after a couple of seconds "She isn't dead because I stopped you from killing her. In here time is frozen, we could talk for years, decades it even centuries, if you could handle it and no time will have passed on the outside. "

Peter looked downright confused, but couldn't r w ally say that it was in possible as he swung around New York City in red and blue spandex with web, so could only respond with "What do you mean that you stopped me from killing her? I was trying to save her." The voice boomed out for all over with anger "YOU ARE FOOL, YOU RELIED ON INSTINCT OVER THAT GENUIS MIND OF YOURS. LET ME ASK YOU A QUESTION HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP INTO THE CLOCK TOWER?"

Peter pondered the question confusingly and said "I used my webbing to throw myself up there." The Voice, now in a calmer voice said "Exactly, you used your webbing, but in the clock tower, why didn't you thin k to use the walls to throw yourself down at a speed where you could have caught her?" Peter eyes widen and said more to himself than the voice "How could I have been so stupid?"

The voice now filled with understanding said "It happens to the best f us, as when the one you love is in danger, you tend not to think. That is something that I thought the gift would solve, but obviously you need some formal training. " Peter opened his mouth, but was cut off by the voice saying "the gift that I speak of is the ability to change fate. That moment whe go to make a decision, and time slows down. That is the gift that I was given to you."

Peter couldn't help but ask "Why would you give me this gift, and who exactly are you." The voice chuckled and said "And he e w you had me thinking that you forgot your manners." Peter opened his eyes to see in front of him was teenage boy, about his own age, if not a little older with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes wearing an orange jumpsuit. Peter looked at the teen in front of him and said "I've got to stop taking so many hits to the head"

The self proclaimed Naruto smacked him across the back of the head and said "I am not some hallucination caused by your various concussions. I am a spiritual being who help you realize your true potential." Peter looked at him with distrust on his face.

Peter looked at him and said "How do you plan on doing that." Naruto waved his arms and the black void around them began to fill with dozens of images that showed Naruto, some of him alone and others of him by himself.

The was one constant, those ugly ass jumpsuits. Naruto smacked him across the back of his head again and said "We're connected you dumbass, not let me explain things. " Peter nodded and Naruto extended his hand to Peter.

Peter shook Naruto's hand and said "So, are you an alien and have come to take over my planet or or are you hear to destroy it or sell it o ..." The rest was cut off my Naruto slapping the back of his head and say "I am not alien, like told yyou my name is Naruto. My full name and titles are Naruto Uzumaki also known as, The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja, Child of the Prophecy, Saviour of this World, Hero of the Hidden Leaf, and Konoha's Orange Hokage"

Peter looked Naruto in the eye and said "What exactly was all that supposed to mean to me. Most of that was complete gibberish to me, and no offense, but how can I really trust you?" Naruto chuckled and said "I knew that I made the right choice in being your Guardian, as you will definitely make some entertainment for an old soul like me."

Naruto gestured around to the various images of him all around him and said "I'll take a leap of fate, and you point of any image and I swear upon the fates that I will tell you the truth or I will fade from your subconscious. " A bright light flashed and a deep voice from the void of images said "Watch yourself Uzumaki, you're playing with forces that you can't hope to match any more. " Naruto just rolled his eyes and said "Pick."

Peter looked around and pointed an image of Naruto holding a headband similar to the one currently wrapped around his head and said "Morgan Freeman narration of me becoming a Genin." Peter looked at Naruto with puzzlement on his face and asked "Did you say Morgan Freeman?"

Naruto nodded and said jokingly "The God of Narrative is an old friend." Peter, missing the joke, arched an eyebrow and said "Morgan Freeman is a God?" Naruto shook his head no and said "No, that just a joke that we used to pass around in the Spirit World." Peter shrugged and said "What are we waiting for."

Naruto pointed to the image that Peter had picked ad the image expanded to the point that it consumed the void and in a bright flash, Peter and Naruto were standing in the Training Ground 7 from Naruto's era.

Naruto looked Peter and said "Get ready for the action movie of your lifetime." Before Peter could response, a voice that sounded identical to Morgan Freeman said "Naruto, labelled as his classes 'Dead-Last', once again failed to graduate from the Academy. Disappointed that his plans of becoming Hokage have hit another hurdle, Naruto was approached by one of his instructors, Mizuki. Mizuki told Naruto that, if he could steal the Scroll of Seals from the Hokage Residence and learn one of the techniques written in it, then he would be allowed to graduate. Naruto did so, and began struggling to learn the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, unaware that the village was now looking for him.

Iruka Umino tracked him down, and discovered Mizuki's involvement in the theft, realising that Naruto had been duped by Mizuki, in an effort to steal the scroll. Mizuki attacked them, and told Naruto about the Nine-Tails sealed within him, claiming that Iruka hated him because of it. When Iruka risked his life to protect Naruto, however, Naruto realised that Mizuki's earlier words were a lie, and created hundreds of shadow clones to beat Mizuki to a pulp. For mastering such a difficult technique, Iruka allowed Naruto to graduate.

In the days to come, Naruto befriended Konohamaru Sarutobi and became his on-off teacher, showing him how to perform a variety of both perverted and useful techniques throughout the rest of the series. He was also assigned to Team 7, where he was partnered with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, under the leadership of Kakashi Hatake. As the team's first order of business, Kakashi gave them a test to see if they were ready to become genin.

He had the three of them try to take the two bells he kept on his person, the goal of the test being to place teamwork above the fact that they couldn't all have a bell. Although they initially failed miserably, all trying independently to take a bell, they eventually decided to work together, allowing them to pass."

Naruto turned back to Peter and said "Back to the point at hand, you were going to make the biggest mistake in your life and I am here to stop you, because that's what I do." Peter nodded having come to the conclusion that Naruto had been about to point out, and said "I didn't think, I would have aimed at her stomach and her head and feet would have jerked downward snapping her neck or breaking her skull a nd neck on the floor, if I was too slow and caught her closer to the ground. "

Naruto nodded and Peter signed and said "What is the best way to save her?" Naruto's eyes darkened and said with the most serious voice a that he had used in the 41 minutes that they had been there "You have 2.74 seconds to web the sides of the tower and launch yourself down, then you have to catch her in a bride's carry supporting her neck and her lower back to ass area. If you fail to do this, she will either break her neck or spine."

Peter gulped and said "You mentioned that you chose to be my Guardian, what exactly does that mean?" Naruto waved him off saying "That is a story for another time, you have to get back to reality as the fact that we aren't bonded complete yet, is starting to take its toll on me. Also, one last thing, would it kill you to add a little orange and black to that flag vomit you call a uniform?" Peter nodded and with that faded back to a scene that made his stomach twist.

Reality:

Peter moved with speed that he didn't realize that he had, moving his unused arm toward the wall a couple of yards below him, in microseconds, with his arm that was extended downward following in nanoseconds. Shooting web at the walls, he pulled back and realized that he was cutting it close as it had been about 2 seconds.

Launching himself forward with all the strength that he could muster, he found himself catching up to get and eventually evening with her. Looping his arms under her head and ass like Naruto had said, he landed only seconds later. Peter looked down at Gwen who had her eyes shut and s said "I can't believe that you almost died."

Gwen opened her eyes and said "When you pointed your web shooters at the walls, I began to cry thinking that you were going to cut your loses and let me fall to my de..." Gwen was cut off by Peter pulling off his mask remains and pulling her into a kiss, silencing her sentence. They stood kissing each other until the need for air was greater than their desire for each other.

Peter leaned his forehead against her's and said "I love you, Gwen Stacy, I truly do. Now let me finish, to hear that you thought i would let you die, is something that I couldn't bare to think of. I know me that would die, if it meant that you would live. "

Gwen nodded, finally understanding the threat that dating Peter/Spiderman was and said "I will go, but this isn't goodbye ..." Peter cut her off and said "This is until we meet again. Now let's gets get you home."

A few hours later:

Peter laid in bed tired: physically, mentally, and emotionally. He had dropped Gwen off at her house and had stayed with her until she fell asleep, and then had to swing home. It got worse, when he took off his suit and showered, cleaning the various, now stinging cuts and bruises. All in all it had been a very tiring day, Peter had finally drifted off into sleep.

The void:

Naruto sat in a meditative pose as he tried to bring peace to Peter's mind. Naruto opened his eyes and thought 'Peter should be arriving soon.' Only for Peter to fade into existence. Peter looked around the void, and said "What happened to all the images that filled up this place." Naruto waved him off, for the second time today, and said "That is a topic for a later time, but for now we have to discuss your training."

Peter looked at Naruto with wide eyes and asked ""Training? What could I possibly need to train for? " Naruto smacked him on the back of the head and said "Today was a perfect example of why you need more training. What would have happened had I not helped you save Gwen?" Being met with silence, Naruto continued and said "You are great ... no ... amazing for only having your on the fly experience, but to become the hero that you want to, you need to have more refined skills."

Naruto jumped back from Peter and snapped his fingers. The void around them shifted into an old karate dojo. Peter looked around and said "What are we doing here?" Naruto unzipped his jumpsuit jacket and threw it into a corner, before peeling off his shirt and throwing into the corner as well. Naruto, while stretching said "Before we can help you progress, we have to know your limitations, your weariness and your strengths. "

Snapping his fingers again, Naruto continued "I will train you into the ground, and then only when you are nothing but rubble. We will refine you in bricks and rebuild you to the best possible you." Peter finalist noticed that he was in his Spiderman suit, only with an orange spider on the front and a slightly larger than normal black spider on the back. Naruto slipped into a stance and said "This is the beginning of the Spiderman who will be able to protect the girl that you love."

Peter nodded and readied himself for the fight if his life.

To be continued

**A/N**:**So what did you guys think of my newest story Fox in the Spider's Nest. I feel like it has potential that I need people to tell me how to make my story better either with reviews for nice comments or if you want to flame on my story, please private message me for comments or reviews of the negative nature.**

**Also, I felt that Gwen during would do nothing for Peter as he will fuse with Naruto. That plus, while I did like the death scene of Gwen in the newest movie, it didn't serve the same purpose as her death in the comics. **


	2. Chapter 2

Just going to jump straight into the story

Peter looked at Naruto trying to see if he could find an a tee each that wasn't guarded. Naruto pulled himself out of his stance and reached into his pouch, putting Peter on edge. Naruto pulls out his hand to reveal, not some super dangerous weapon like Peter originally thought, but a simple paperback book that's titles read "Make Out Paradise: War by Fornication."

Peter growled at Naruto and said "Hey, what are you doing? I thought we were about to have a fight?" Naruto chuckled and said "Fight? Do you mean you attack me, which is really flailing around, while I with all 300,000 years of my experience try not to kill you with my first move." Peter grit his teeth and said "Well, why don't you try t backup those words."

With those words, Peter jumped up into the air and cocked back his fist, all the while Naruto continued to read his book. Peter, aided by gravity, became his descent toward Naruto and rocketed his fist forward, while Naruto finally finished the 2 pages in front of him and flipped the page. Peter's fist was inches for Naruto's face, when he leaned back and yawned. With no way to stop his momentum, Peter crashed into the ground to the right of Naruto, and use his fall to string into a hand stand and try to land a kick on Naruto.

Naruto turned the book and smacked Peter's ankle with the bind and continued to read like nothing. Peter gripped his now throbbing ankle and said "How is he doing this?" Naruto never paid him any attention and continued to focus on his book. Peter looked around and saw some bamboo Bõ staffs in a corner.

Thinking quickly Peter launched his web at the staffs and flung them at Naruto, aiming at both his head and his waist. Peter could help but think 'There's no way that he can stop them both.' Peter was thoroughly shocked and extremely amazed as Naruto, had instead of jumping over both or ducking under both or even moving to the side had done something Peter hadn't been expecting.

Naruto had jumped up and twisted to he was parallel to the ground, and seemingly hovered as the staffs when by him, before he righted himself and landed on his feet. All without ever looking away that book.

Peter felt rage boil up inside of him and began or launch a fury of attacks at Naruto, who dipped and dodged with seemingly no real effort or even awareness that he was doing so. Unknowingly, to both Peter and Naruto, as Peter's rage grew, so did his strength. Finally, Peter reached his limit and smashed His fist into the ground, not getting the results that Naruto expected.

Instead of the mini earthquakes, Peter pulled up a large piece of floorboards, which were instantly repaired, and flung it at Naruto. Naruto, feeling some massive form of danger, peaked over the top his book to see large chunks of wood flying at him. In a flowing set of movements, Naruto so on his left heel, slipping his book back into his pouch and with his right hand channeling wind chakra, obliterated the wood that came flying at him.

Naruto glared at Peter and said "You want to see me fight back, you're going to regret that wish." In a flash Naruto was behind Peter who barely managed to jump back as Naruto's head kick would have taken his head clear off. Peter looked around as that Naruto faded and tried to prepare himself for the next attack. What he wasn't prepared for was to feel hands wrap around his ankles. Peter tried to jump, but by then it was too late and he was already mid thigh level into the floor. Getting pulled down all the way to his neck, Peter could only watch as Naruto rose from the ground phantom style.

Naruto smirked and asked in a cocky tone "Are you done yet? Do you finally see that I am going to win this fight no matter what you do? This is why you my training, you may be above average, but I'm on a level that this world can't comprehend. "

Peter chuckled and Naruto said "I guess it is kind of funny, of your a sadistic, not that there's anything wrong with that." Peter looked Naruto in the eye and said "I was actually laughing at something else. I find it funny that you don't know that spiders can lift up to 8 times it's body weight."

With those words, Peter broke out of his confinement in the ground and jumped up to the newly fixed ground. Naruto laughed and said "The reason that small animals can lift a greater amount relative to their own weight has nothing to do with the animals being strong. The muscles of an ant or spider are the same strength (per amount of muscle) as a human's.

The reason these animals seem to be very strong for their size is due to simple scaling laws. Let's say we have a 6-foot tall, 200-pound human that can lift their own weight in some certain exercise routine. So, we can define their strength as the amount of weight they can lift, divided by their own weight. In this case, it's 200/200 = 1. So, they have a strength coefficient of 1.

If you scaled down that human to 1/100 of their height, and adjusted their length and width in the same way (to preserve their shape), you would have a human that was 0.06 feet tall. Now, the human's weight goes as the CUBE of their height, so they would weigh (1/100)^3 times as much as they did before. If they weighed 200 pounds before, they would now weigh 0.0002 pounds.

However, their muscle strength goes as the cross-sectional area of their muscle, and area goes as the SQUARE of their height. So, they can now lift (1/100)^2 times as much weight as they could before. If they could lift 200 pounds before, they would be able to lift 0.02 pounds now. Let's calculate their strength-per-weight coefficient: (0.02 pounds) / (0.0002 pounds) = 100

They are now able to lift 100 times their own weight! The only reason for this is that strength goes as the square of linear size, while weight goes as the cube of linear size. This works in reverse, too: If you made a human 10 times taller (a 60-foot human) and kept their proportions the same, they'd be 100 times as strong, but also 1000 times as heavy! They would collapse under their own weight and be unable to do anything useful."

Peter slapped his own face and said "I should have know that, I supposed to be the science nerd." Naruto shook his head and said "Don't worry about that, I was there when that theory was formed, and after spending like 75 years in that nerdy head of Isaac Newton, you learn a thing or 3000."

Peter looked on with disbelief, but quickly cleared his head of that and prepare himself for fight to continue.

1 very thorough ass whipping later:

Peter laid there on the floor, his heart beating, while his body bruised and beaten. His suit was in rags and his mask was basically a head wrap with a lens over the right eye. His pride along with his body was broken down, all because he thought that he could take Naruto in a fight. Peter looked out at Naruto, who was looking at him with disappointment. Naruto tsked and said "You know, I thought that would have lasted longer, but then again looking at who I'm fighting ... no that's not the word. I believe the proper term for what I just said was massacre. "

Peter glared and said "Ok, I get it, you were right about needing to have actual training." Naruto nodded and pulled Peter to his feet and snapped his fingers and Peter and his costume were back in perfect condition. Naruto walked around Peter sizing him up. Peter signed and said "Is there a point to this?"

Naruto scuffed and said "Of course, I'm trying to decide what type of fighter you are. You could be a boxer with the extra strength gifted to you, by your spider DNA. You may also be a martial artist by the slim physique that you have. I know what would be perfect for you, kick boxing."

Peter shrugged as his knowledge of actual fighting techiques, was lacking. Naruto clapped and the dojo around them faded and Naruto called out "All Knowledge on Kick Boxing." The same Morgan Freeman like voice from before answered with accessing Knowledge of Kick Boxing."

Naruto looked at Peter and said "Just because you have it in your head, doesn't mean that you can do it." Peter nodded understanding the concept, as it was the same as a scientific thought. His thoughts were cut short, by Morgan Freeman 's voice calling out "Kickboxing is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.[1][2] Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport.[3][4][5]

Japanese kickboxing originates in the 1960s, with competitions held since then. American kickboxing originates in the early 1970s. Historically, kickboxing can be considered a hybrid martial art formed from the combination of elements of various traditional styles. This approach became increasingly popular since the 1970s, and since the 1990s, kickboxing has contributed to the emergence of mixed martial arts via further hybridization with ground fighting techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Folk wrestling."

Naruto yawned and said "Boring, just skip the history and go right the techiques." The voice said "Of course, what ever you say brick head. Punching

Punching techniques are very much identical to boxing punches, including: Jab – straight punch from the front hand, to either the head or the body, often used in conjunction with the cross.

Cross – straight punch from the back hand. Hook – rounded punch to either the head or body in an arching motion, usually not scored in points scoring. Uppercut – rising punch striking to the chin. Short straight-punch usually striking to the chin

Backfist usually from the front hand, reverse-back fist and spinning back-fist both usually from the back hand – are strikes to the head, raising the arm and bending the arm at the elbow and then straightening the arm quickly to strike to the side of the head with the rear of the knuckles, common in "light contact".

Flying-punch struck usually from the rear hand, the combatant hops on the front foot, kicking back with the rear foot and simultaneously extending the rear hand as a punch, in the form of "superman" flying through the sky. Cross-counter a cross-counter is a counterpunch begun immedi, l. after an opponent throws a jab, exploiting the opening in the opponent's position

Overhand (overcut or drop) – a semi-circular and vertical punch thrown with the rear hand. It is usually when the opponent bobbing or slipping. The strategic utility of the drop relying on body weight can deliver a great deal of power. Bolo punch – a combination of a wide uppercut/right cross/swing that was delivered seemingly from the floor. Half-hook – a combination of a wide jab/hook or cross/hook. Half-swing – a combination of a wide hook/swing

Kicking

The standard kicking techniques are:

Front kick or push Kick/high Kick – Striking face or chest on with the heel of the foot. Side kick – Striking with the side or heel of the foot with leg parallel to the ground, can be performed to either the head or body. Roundhouse kick or circle kick – Striking with the front of the foot or the lower shin to the head or the body in a chopping motion.

There are a large number of special or variant kicking techniques, including spinning kicks, jumping kicks, and other variants such as; Hook kick (heel kick) – Extending the leg out to the side of the body, and hooking the leg back to strike the head with either the heel or sole

Crescent kick and forward crescent kick. Axe kick – is a stomp out kick or axe kick. The stomp kick normally travel downward, striking with the side or base heel. Back kick – is delivered with the base heel of the foot.

Sweeping – One foot or both feet of an opponent may be swept depending upon their position, balance and strength. Spinning versions of the back, side, hook and axe kicks can also be performed along with jumping versions of all kicks

Knee and elbow strikes

The knee and elbow techniques in Japanese kickboxing, indicative of its Muay Thai heritage, are the main difference that separates this style from other kickboxing rule. See ti sok and ti khao for details. Straight knee thrust (long-range knee kick or front heel kick). This knee strike is delivered with the back or reverse foot against an opponent's stomach, groin, hip or spine an opponent forward by the neck, shoulder or arm. Rising knee strike – can be delivered with the front or back foot. It makes an explosive snap upwards to strike an opponent's face, chin, throat or chest.

Hooking knee strike – can be delivered with the front or back foot. It makes a half circle spin and strikes the sides of an opponent. Side knee snap strike – is a highly-deceptive knee technique used in close-range fighting. The knee is lifted to the toes or lifted up, and is snapped to left and right, striking an opponent's sensitive knee joints, insides of thighs, and groin.

Defense

There are three main defensive positions (guards or styles) used in kickboxing. Within each style, there is considerable variation among fighters, as some fighters may have their guard higher for more head protection while others have their guard lower to provide better protection against body punches. Many fighters vary their defensive style throughout a bout in order to adapt to the situation of the moment, choosing the position best suited to protect them.

Slip – Slipping rotates the body slightly so that an incoming punch passes harmlessly next to the head. As the opponent's punch arrives, the boxer sharply rotates the hips and shoulders. This turns the chin sideways and allows the punch to "slip" past. Muhammed Ali was famous for extremely fast and close slips.

Bob and weave – bobbing moves the head laterally and beneath an incoming punch. As the opponent's punch arrives, the kickboxer bends the legs quickly and simultaneously shifts the body either slightly right or left. Once the punch has been evaded, the kickboxer "weaves" back to an upright position, emerging on either the outside or inside of the opponent's still-extended arm. To move outside the opponent's extended arm is called "bobbing to the outside". To move inside the opponent's extended arm is called "bobbing to the inside".

Parry/Block – Parrying or blocking uses the kickboxer's hands as defensive tools to deflect incoming attacks. As the opponent's punch arrives, the boxer delivers a sharp, lateral, open-handed blow to the opponent's wrist or forearm, redirecting the punch.

The cover-up – Covering up is the last opportunity to avoid an incoming strike to an unprotected face or body. Generally speaking, the hands are held high to protect the head and chin and the forearms are tucked against the torso to impede body shots. When protecting the body, the kickboxer rotates the hips and lets incoming punches "roll" off the guard. To protect the head, the kickboxer presses both fists against the front of the face with the forearms parallel and facing outwards. This type of guard is weak against attacks from below.

The clinch – Clinching is a form of standing grappling and occurs when the distance between both fighters has closed and straight punches cannot be employed. In this situation, the kickboxer attempts to hold or "tie up" the opponent's hands or enter neck wrestling position. In one way to perform a clinch, the kickboxer loops both hands around the outside of the opponent's shoulders, scooping back under the forearms to grasp the opponent's arms tightly against his own body.

In this position, the opponent's arms are pinned and cannot be used to attack. Other forms of clinch involves getting control of opponents neck by collar tie or upper body by underhooks, overhooks and body lock. It is often in the clinch where knee, elbow, sweep and throw techniques are used."

Naruto signed and said "You know you didn't have to go all dictionary on us, but thank for the information." He waste with no response and shrugged, then turned back to Peter who was holding his head and said "Don't worry about learning all that at once, you'll start off with the basics and from there once you have a solid foundation, we move on to more advanced stuff."

Peter's only response was a groan and Naruto grabbed him and threw him off into the void, in blissful sleep. Naruto signed and said "I read hope he doesn't die when the time comes, I could use some like him."

In the depths of Oscorps:

A coffin opened and a mechanical claw pulled a body out of it. The body stirred and awoke with a yawn followed by some stretching. The body stood up and turned to the claw and followed it to the man that it was operated it and said "Very good Otto, I will remind this when funding comes around again."

The newly named Otto smiled and said "Well of course, I admit that faking your death was a smart move, Mr. Osborn."

To be continued ...


End file.
